Gaps in Love
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. But on the eve of Tasha's wedding night to someone else, Rose and Dimitri are reunited and they explore their new found love for one another. Chapters get longer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is my first Vampire Academy story. I really hope you enjoy it. It's three chapters long and I will post one a day or as demanded. I don't own anything; I am just playing with Richelle Mead's characters.

#*#*#*#*

It's been five long years since I last spoke her. Her thick, long brown hair and deep brown eyes haunting me every day. I am Dimitri Belikova, Belikov here in America. Five years ago, Rose's bestfriend Lissa had a boyfriend, Christian, whose Aunt Tasha came to St. Vladimir Academy to visit her nephew. I have been her guardian ever since. She's a moroi and I am a dhampir. I left because I was afraid to stay around Rose, my sweet precious Roza. We had a connection unlike any other I have ever felt. I was her mentor and while not too far from her eighteenth birthday, it was immoral, my feelings for her. Yes, we kissed a few times, but I knew it was wrong, but yet so right at the same time. I panicked. I accepted Tasha's offer and we went away.

While I was away with her, things were easy, very laid back; though I could not return her romantic feelings; Roza was always on my mind. Though I could not return her feelings we still engaged in sexual intercourse, mainly for the survival of my own race, the dhampirs. Dhampirs could only reproduce with moroi and our numbers were slowly dwindling. Other than that we never married. After two years of trying for a kid, we gave up, however once in a while we would have sex and things just slipped into a normal routine of T.V. and book reading and traveling. Now, she is set to marry a moroi in one month.

I can't help but panic now. Of course Rose is going to be at the wedding. She is Lissa's guardian and she married Christian not too soon after graduation, much to the Queen's dislike. That was one of the two times I have seen her, but never spoken. The first being graduation. I never trusted myself to talk to her. Afraid of what I might say; what she might say. I know at the wedding Adrian was there. He and Rose seemed, comfortable with each other. I could not bare the sight of him kissing her, touching her. I wish they could have been my hands that had found her neck, pulling her closer, my lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss. My eyes looking into hers. No doubt by now she was probably married to him by now.

#*#*#*#*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is my first Vampire Academy story. I really hope you enjoy it. It's three chapters long and I will post one a day or as demanded. I don't own anything; I am just playing with Richelle Mead's characters.

#*#*#*#*#

We arrived in Maine where the wedding is to be held out. It will be held by a lighthouse on the cliffs over looking the Atlantic Ocean. We were at a small airport and were waiting for Christian, Lissa and Rose to arrive. I paced back and forth, occasionally looking out the window to watch the approaching planes.

"Breathe Dimka, everything will be alright, I'm sure she is still as stunning as you remember her."

I gasped and spun to look at Tasha, "What do you mean?" I stared at her.

"Rose, I am sure she is still stunning."

I gave her a look, one that told her she better start talking and soon.

"Christian told me. I guess Rose was in hysterics when you left and she confided in Lissa, and of course she told Christian. I know how you felt about her and she about you. It's ok, she's older now and I understand. I understand now why you could not return my feelings and once I found out how much you both meant to one another, well, you know the timeline."

I turned towards the window during her speech. Looking out a small plane was coming from the horizon and I could barely breathe. This was it. "I am sorry I never told you, I thought if I went away from her, things could change."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you love her. And it turned out good, I have one of the best guardians there is and I am marrying a wonderful man. Look at it this way; you're not Lissa's guardian, your mine, as Rose is not mine, but Lissa's.

I inhaled deeply and turned to face her, the plane I was watching now taxiing. "You, you would let me, have a relationship with her?" Tasha just gave me a smile. "Of course I would."

Just then the door to the plane opened and Tasha and I walked out onto the tarmac to greet her nephew. Christian walked out first, followed by Lissa. Christian hugged Tasha then it was Lissa's turn, I caught all of this in my peripheral, my eyes were on the door, waiting for Rose.

"She'll be out in a moment, don't worry." This came from Lissa, I turned to her to look at her and she wore a brilliant smile and a knowing look on her face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her, but I could not bear to look at her. Hesitantly, however, I turned my gaze from the three huddled together and I looked upon Rose Hathaway for what seemed like the first time ever. She stood atop the steps looking right at me.

Her hair was still long, just how I liked it, but she updated it with layers that framed her face and had a full set of bangs over her forehead. Her complexion had gotten slightly less tan, but the eyes were the same. Her lips seemed fuller than the last time I saw her, slightly darker as well. She wore a pair of jeans, dark blue, which seemed to have been painted on her and a dark green top that fit her snugly, showing off her assets. Finishing it off, she wore a black leather jacket that hit her at her waist.

"Just keep breathing there and everything will be fine." I was woken from my stupor with three sets of eyes staring at me. All of them wore identical smiles. I heard footsteps and knew she was coming down the stairs, but I heard another set and looked back, Adrian walked behind her. I closed down and I got myself back into control of my body. Figures, I knew she would stay with him.

"Rose, how are you? And Adrian, how nice it is of you to come." Tasha spoke and hugged each in turn. "You know how it goes, Lissa is still learning from me and I from her. The four of us are planning a trip to Paris after the wedding, so I figured rather than killing the environment some more, why not just hitch with them so we're all here." The conversation went on, but I only had eyes for Rose. She broke away and came to stand next to me.

"Hello comrade." She smiled the most brilliant smile at me. I looked at her, wanting to do nothing but kiss those lips of hers.

"Hello Rose. How have you been?"

A look that was similar to disappointment crossed her face, "I have been doing well, just the same ol' same ol', guarding the last of the Dragomirs. You?

"Same thing, just guarding; it looks like, however, you have found yourself a husband."

A confused look spread across her features and she glanced over her shoulder. "Wh-what, you mean Adrian? Oh no no no, yeah we tried but it didn't last long, right around Lissa and Christian's wedding, but we figured it was better just to be friends that antagonized one another."

My heart skipped a beat, "Oh."

"Well," said Tasha, "now that we have everyone here, why don't we make our way to the hotel, the rehearsal dinner will be in about three hours."

With that, we all shuffled to the waiting limo. Rose stood close by me, but not close enough to touch. We all filed into the limo, Lissa sat next to Christian, Tasha sat by Adrian and Rose sat by me. Why did she have to sit by me? This time, our arms did touch and it sent a fire straight through my body and made my breath hitch. Being this close to her I could also smell her. She wore a light perfume and it was intoxicating my senses. I would give anything at this point to kiss her, to feel her in my arms, hair in my hands. Of course it had to be right at that moment when the limo took a sharp turn too fast and Rose ended up on top of me slightly. He eyes bored into mine and I swear, even through her dark brown irises I could see the pupil dilate; our lips almost touching.

The limo came to a stop and we started to pile out. We all went to our rooms to relax and get ready for the rehearsal set for about two hours. We were all on the same floor. Rose was next to me, still looking flushed from being so close. Rose went into her room with just a small look towards me; I entered my room and immediately got organized.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter. ENJOY! BTW if you're reading or put me on alerts or favorites, maybe you should review, it would give me more incentive to write 

#*#*#*#*#

Some time later I was watching T.V. with an hour left before dinner and I heard a soft knock on my door. Expecting it to be Tasha or her soon to be husband, I opened my door, but Rose stood in my doorway. He eyes were down cast, but then I saw something inside of her snap and she composed herself.

"Sorry to disturb you Belikov, but I need some assistance and Lissa is…Lissa is busy at the moment."

"No problem," I said and followed her to her room.

"This is going to be a little strange but I wasn't too sure which to wear," she indicated two dresses lying on her bed.

Just looking at them I was not sure which one, I gave a small smile, "Try them on and I will tell you."

"Okay." She grabbed a deep blue dress and went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she walked out. It slinked down her body hitting the floor. There were no straps. There was intricate bead work on the top of it dress. It really did nothing.

"It's a nice color on you, but I'd like to see this red one."

Without a word she grabbed it off of the bed and went to the bathroom. I sat down in a chair close to the bathroom, looking out the window. It wasn't until I saw her reflection in the window I realized she was out. I turned toward her.

I had no words. It was garnet so deep it looked like blood. The front had a deep 'V' cut in it and small gold chain holding the two font halves together. It went up and around her neck into a halter and as she spun another deep 'V' graced the back. Only this one was dangerously low. A long gold chain hung down from the top to about mid back and what looked like a small crystal dangled from it. I felt myself growing stiff in my pants, which unfortunately were khakis. Her hair hung down around her shoulders.

"Dimitri, are you okay? Hello! Anyone alive inside?"

I don't know what was wrong with me. I looked up at her and she was standing closer to me now; within touching distance. I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes, looking away.

"Is this the dress?" I looked back at her, half expecting to see some sort of sarcastic smirk on her face, however, she was not looking at my face. Her eyes were trained lower and her face took on a hungry expression. I followed her gaze. Of course, she was looking at my erection, which was trying desperately to get out of the confines of my pants. "I'll take that as a yes."

I stood up and put a hand into my pocket, gripping my embarrassing body part, which sent a shock through my body and a slight growl to escape my throat.

"Yes, you look amazing in it. I will be taking my leave now to get ready." Careful not to touch her I walked to the door, just as my hand reached the door knob I heard her, "Wait."

I looked back at her, only turning my head and I saw what she was doing but my head didn't process it in time to turn away and flee. Her hand reached behind her and I heard a noise, then her hands when to the halter. My eyes never left hers as the dress pooled at her feet and her breasts were exposed. Without any thought, I turned and made my way to her. Gathering her in my arms I pulled her close, one arm around her torso, the other finding it's was into her hair. I ate at her mouth, much like she did mine. Her hands went to my bottom and pulled me closer. I gasped into her mouth, my erection trapped between out bodies. My hand left her hair went around her waist and picked her up, depositing her onto the bed.

Pulling away I looked into her eyes, both of us breathing hard. "Make love to me Dimitri, please. I have needed this for so very long." She kissed me again and I obliged her. I trailed kisses down her neck, to the swell of her breasts, lavishing each nipple. I made my way down her belly and came to the top of her panties, they were black and lace. I buried my face into her, inhaling her scent. Animal urges took over and I ripped them off. Standing up, I took in her naked sight. Perfect. I divested myself of my clothing and stood there naked for her to look at. Unconsciously, I gripped myself and started to stroke, pulling my foreskin back revealing my head. I did not know how long this went on, but when I came back to myself, Rose was masturbating herself. Her eyes were half closed and she was ramming her fingers in and out of herself. My breathing faltered and I felt my testicles draw closer to my body and my hand sped up. Her other hand joined and she started to rub circles around her clit, she let out a moan and that was nearly my undoing.

I found enough strength to take my hand off of my dick. I grabbed her hands and moved them aside. She flashed a dangerous look at me, until she realized I was getting between her legs. I kneeled between her and gripped her legs, holding them in my arms. Then, for the first time, Rose gripped my dick and positioned it at her opening. That was all the invitation I needed. I sank in, letting her legs drop as I fell on top of her. I relished in the moment, not moving. I opened my eyes and saw that Rose's were closed; tears streaking her face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. Her eyes slowly opened and all of her love for me shone through and a smile formed on her lips, "Perfectly fine. It feels to right, but it hurts a little."

I gave a small chuckle, "It hurts a little? You're wetter than anything and I am far from being hu-," I really looked at her and something sparked inside of me. I sat up and looked at our joining bodies, pulling out every so slightly. Blood.

"But, bu-, but I saw you and Adrian at Christian and Lissa's wedding. You looked so intimate-." Rose's hand went to my mouth, silencing my protests.

"I told you, we were better friends. After you left, I was broken; I didn't have much will to do anything. Adrian was there to pick up some pieces. We tried, we really tried, but it wasn't right. He wasn't right. Why give myself to someone I don't really love?"

I looked at her in silence. My head was having trouble processing what she was telling me. Could she be telling me that she _loves_ me?

Just then she broke out in a dazzling smile, one that reached and truly lit up her eyes. "Yes, Belikov, it means what you think. I love you. I always have and this is right. I want this and I need this."

I bent down and kissed her for all it was worth. My tongue danced with hers and I invaded her mouth deeply. I pulled back just a little, our lips still touching, "I love you, Roza." And that was all it took. I pulled out to the tip and thrust my way back in, her legs wrapped around my waist as I buried myself.

The coupling itself was sweet and tender. I stayed quite for most of it, reveling in her soft sighs, her hitching breath, her whispers of love and pleasure. Towards the end however, she wanted control and she got on top. She braced her hands on my shoulders and rode me, my hands on her hips helping her. Her eyes bored into mine with such intensity and then she surprised me. She got on her feet, in a crouching position and started to slam herself onto me without any inhibition. It was then when I lost it. I bent my knees and met her halfway and then I came, my balls tightened, I felt myself swell within her and I was gone.

"Belikov, wake up. Honey, you need to wake up."

I sighed. Figures, it was all a dream. When I opened my eyes I knew it hadn't been a dream. Roza was sprawled next to me, her waist covered, but breasts bare for the world to see. Then realization hit me. "SHIT! We're late for the rehearsal!"

Rose laughed. "Dim, its fine, we're really not late." I rolled over and the clock told a different story.

"It is 9pm Rose, were late. The rehearsal started an hour ago."

Rose smiled, "You see, here's the thing. They were kind of figuring this would happen and they got us all here a day early, I didn't know until Tasha came about thirty minutes, after…after we…"

"After we made the most amazing love in the history of the world?"

"Yes, after we made love. She said she knew this would happen, so she had us all thinking differently. The wedding isn't for two days from now and the rehearsal isn't until tomorrow at 8pm."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. So now, we can sit up all night, talking about how things should have been, our regrets for not admitting our feelings and how we should have been more grown up about things. How much we love each other. And just how much more sex we can and will have between now and tomorrow."

#*#*#*#*#

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. This is the end. I have ideas for another Vampire Academy story, so check back soon. While you wait, you can check out my other stories archived here. Have a good day/night or whatever time you're reading this.


End file.
